Overcoming
by cHixOr Neko
Summary: 1x2 The story of the first I love you, how it was said, where, and who really, really had to go to the bathroom. New pen name: I used to be cHix0r neko


A.N. This is not a sad excuse to not write on my other fics, I just had this idea and thought it was too funny to give up. But to people who are waiting, the next chapter of Sunrise Come Again will be out soon.

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing…if I did, the show would have been a lot yummier.

**Overcoming**

By: MangoBango

I still remember the very first day Heero told me he loved me. I still remember the exact place. I remember because it was the happiest day of my entire life. I also remember it, because Wufei will rue the day when I get revenge for the events occuring before Heero's confession.

This whole story can basically be understood with this statement. Have you ever had to go the bathroom so bad, you thought your bladder might explode?

Because in short, I have.

When we all first started off at Preventors I was partnered with Heero, and Wufei was partnered with Trowa. A month later, I was partnered with Wufei, and Heero was partnered with Trowa. It wasn't that Heero and I fought, or didn't work well together, it was the opposite. In order to maintain a good partnership at the Preventors you have to know when you go back for your partner, and when going back for them risks the lives of thousands of people.

According to Une, Heero and I couldn't tell the difference. After all, we were best friends. I could never see leaving him behind. Even if that city block did get blown up pretty bad.

So anyway, Wufei and I had been on this servallience mission for five days. Five days of sitting on the roof of an apartment building looking through a tape recorder trying to confirm a drug lord. Five days worth of sun burn was on my face and arms. Five days worth of pizza was in my stomache. And about two and a half days worth of soda was in my bladder.

Despite what people think, I am very sanitary with certain things. In fact, my worst memory from our warring days, besides killing or chopping up people, was having to...relive myself in an instaintary place.

"Duo, just GO!" That fact was what put me in the situation in the first place.

Wufei and I were pulled on the side of the highway on the way back to headquarters from the space port. I was slouched down in the passanger seat, glaring out the window.

"I will not...go...in the woods." Wufei let out that sigh he gets when he's really irritated.

"It's not like you haven't done it before. Just get out and go! All your squirming is distracting me and I have no intention of DYING because your stubborn!"

"Well deal with it!" I turned and glared at him. "I should not have to go pee in the woods when there are perfectly fine facilaties at head quarters!"

I glanced over to see Wufei, teeth grinding and knuckles white from gripping the steering wheel.

"And just what was wrong with the facilaties at the space port?"

I looked over at him wide eyed and probably with my mouth hanging open like a fish as he pulled back onto the road, appparently giving up. It was a good thing too. I still can't believe he would ever think I'd lower the Major to a Private by going in the germ infested urnial of a space port. Do you what little kids do to those? I was a kid once... I do, and I say, no.

"Duo you're going to be very sorry when you get back to headquarters and you haven't gone."

"Yeah just shut up Wufei."

Anyway, by the time we finally got back to head quarters I was on the brink of a bladder explosion.

"Oh my god... hurry up... hurry up!" I was by myself in the elevator, legs crossed, cursing it for taking so long. I had ditched Wufei as soon as we pulled into the parking garage, nearly doing a ninja spin out of the moving car, and diving into the elevator up to the 6th floor where our offices were.

That's where it all started to go wrong.

It seemed like everyone had something to tell me. Everyone was mad at me for something. Everyone hated me. And God was laughing that I was about to die a very unsanitary death!

"Oh Duo you're back!" Fuck! I thought to myself, the bathroom was only about 30 feet away... if I could ditch Quatre right now on the one day he decides he has enough time to visit us at work I could still make it there in time!

"CAN'T TALK QUATRE SORRY!" I was gone before he could even blink an eye.

"Duo." No! This can't be happening... oh my god... oh my god... "Duo I have to talk to you." It was Heero... Heero would understand... I just have to explain it to him! EXPLAIN YOURSELF!

"Heero I REALLY can't talk right now!" I dodged left, I dodged right, and that mother fucker just kept getting in my way! Did he hate me? Did he want me to die! Did he want me to die in a REALLY unsanitary way.

"We have to talk now it can't wait."

"Heero if you don't let me get by you right now something really bad is going to happen..."

"Duo I love you." I think that's about where my entire world froze and I completely forgot about having to go to the bathroom. Then promptly remembered. "I called Wufei on your way back. He told me to wait but I couldn't wait anymore. I had to say something before I lost the nerve."

I just kinda stood there with my legs crossed, wide eyed and cursing Wufei.

"Duo please say something." Yes, Duo, say something. SAY ANYTHING BUT SAY SOMETHING!

"I..." Oh my god just say it back... say it back!

"I..." He just kept staring but each second I could tell he was regretting his decision more and more.

"ARGH!" I couldn't take it anymore, I shoved him to the side and went racing for the bathroom and screamed, "I LOVE YOU TOO!" as I made a flying dive into that bathroom.

I'll never forget that day, unfortunately, neither will half of HQ.

End

I know it's short, I know it's not my other fics being updated like you all want. But they will be. I'm trying to get motivated I swear. I'll try by tuesday to have something else udpated. Oh and by the way, this is Chix0r Neko I just changed my pen name.


End file.
